


Blind Dates

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blind Date, Chef Nanase Haruka, M/M, makoto can't catch a break, mention of Nagisa - Freeform, mention of Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto was really at his limit with these blind dates that his friends kept making him do, so when one of his dates doesn't show up, he has had it. At least there is a cute raven haired chef there to keep him company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been awhile since I've written anything. Sorry about that, seriously busy with personal stuff and also because I've been binge watching some of my favorite shows at the moment, so I couldn't get inspired to write or draw.
> 
> Anyways, I'm finally come around to write this story and well...I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

There was a hunched over man sitting at one of the booths of the small cafe that Haru owns. When Haru came out from the kitchen to see that there is still a customer around, he looked at the cashier boy for some answers.

"Well the guy came in here around six in the evening and it looked like he was waiting for someone, but I guess they never showed up. I felt awkward asking the poor guy to leave when the person they were waiting for didn't show," the cashier boy said.

"...I'll handle it, you can leave now," Haru said. The cashier boy nodded and left. Haru walked over to the booth where the man was sitting, and as he was about to tell the man that it was closing time, the man suddenly sat up and stared at Haru with red eyes. He was crying.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry...is it...closing time already?" the man said as he looked around and realized that they were the only people here.

"Yeah," Haru said. He didn't know what else to say, the man cried earlier and Haru didn't know what to tell the man, a very cute man might he add.

"Well I won't take up more of your time, goodbye," the man said as he started picking up his stuff. Before he left, Haru quickly stopped him.

"...Were you crying?" Haru said. The man froze. He looked at Haru with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Haru couldn't tell if the man was embarrassed or scared.

"I...I wasn't c-crying," Makoto said.

"Then why are your eyes red?" Haru asked. The man's eyes widen and he quickly touched his cheek. The man then reached into his bag and took out his cellphone and checked himself in the reflection.

"Oh jeez...I was crying...I didn't even think this was worth crying over about," the man sighed as he started rubbing his eyes.

"...Let me guess...girlfriend didn't show for a date?" Haru asked.

"No, it was actually a blind date, but I guess whoever my mystery date was, he decided to not show up. I mean seriously...he could at least call me or something to cancel the date, now I came in here waiting for someone who wasn't even going to show," the man said.

Haru took note that the man said he was waiting for a male blind date, which meant that the man in front of him was gay. Haru thought of something, but realized it wasn't appropriate at the moment.

"...I'm sorry that the date didn't go so well...but I'm sure you'll find a nice guy sooner or later," Haru said.

"Oh believe me when I say that I don't want to go on another blind date ever again," the man said.

"Another?" Haru asked.

"Oh...well...this whole blind date thing was set up by my friends, or mostly by my friend Nagisa," the man said, "he thought I needed someone in my life so he and my other friends started setting me up with these blind dates...and honestly...they have really poor choices for me."

"I'm sure not all of them were bad..right?"

"Oh believe me, they were the worst. I remember one time I met this guy who was living with his mother, and honestly, I was fine that he lives with his mother, but I wasn't fine when he left in the middle of our date because his mother wasn't feeling too well," the man said.

"It must have been serious," Haru said.

"It wasn't, I was also worried for his mother, so I offered to come along and help, and when we got to his house, it turns out his mother simply got a paper cut. I admired the love for his mother, but I was annoyed at how much of a mama's boy he was," the man sighed.

"Okay, that was bad," Haru said.

"That wasn't the worst one though, the worst date I ever been on was with this insurance guy, who talked nothing but insurance and even tried to sell me some insurance. There was also that time Nagisa set me up with a guy who was not even gay, the reason he showed up was because he mistaken me for a girl," the man said.

"Why would he think you were a girl?" Haru asked.

"Well...it's probably because of my name...oh...I never introduced myself, I'm Tachibana Makoto," Makoto said.

"Nanase Haruka," Haru said as he shook Makoto's hand, "now go on."

"Well...I guess Nagisa didn't realized the guy was straight...I don't blame him, his aura felt like he was, but I guess he was just very flamboyant. Actually, he was a nice guy, I kinda wished he was gay so I could date him and stop this whole blind date adventure of mine," Makoto sighed.

"...Well hey...maybe you'll meet Mr. Right sooner or later, you just gotta keep your head up high and don't let any bad dates get to you, believe me when I say I've dealt with bad dates of my own," Haru said.

"Really? Did you find the right person?" Makoto asked.

"...Not yet, I've been busy with work, so I don't have time to go on dates...besides...dating his bothersome," Haru said. Makoto stared at Haru for a few seconds and started giggling. It sounded sweet in Haru's ears.

"You...you really aren't afraid to speak your mind don't you?" Makoto laughed.

"...My employees tend to say that, yes," Haru said.

"Well...I kinda like it," Makoto smiled. Haru felt warm in his chest. "Thank you for listening...I actually needed that to feel better...well...I better get going, it was nice talking to you Nanase-san," Makoto said.

"...You can call me Haru," Haru said.

"...Haru then," Makoto smiled. "I'll...I'll see you next week," Makoto said.

"Next week?" Haru asked.

"...I'll be one another blind date, this time it'll be set up by my friend Rei...hope he has better taste than Nagisa, but I'll make sure the date is here...I like this place, it feels like home," Makoto said.

"Well...if you ever need to talk...I'll listen," Haru said.

"Thanks, and I'll look forward to it since I know my next date will be a train wreck," Makoto smiled. He waved Haru goodbye and started leaving through the front door.

"Good luck on your date," Haru said.

"I'll need more of a miracle than luck," Makoto sighed.

Haru watched Makoto leave and he couldn't help but hope that Makoto's next date will be a disaster.

* * *

Just as Haru hoped for, the date was a disaster. Makoto came into the small cafe and was waiting for his date, when he did show up, Haru felt a bit annoyed, but was felt relieved when Haru saw how the date was going.

"Your muscles are just gorgeous darling," Makoto's date said.

"Um...thank you?" Makoto said, feeling a bit unsure.

"And that hair, you need to tell me who your stylist is."

"Oh...well...this is natural," Makoto said.'

"Really? You got to tell me how you get that hair like that, I want the people on the streets to look at me as I have the face, 'fuck me over.'"

"E-excuse me?" Makoto didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult to him.

"You know darling, you should definitely be a model," the man said.

"Me? A model? Don't be ridiculous," Makoto said as he started blushing.

"Oh trust me darling, with those muscles, that hair, and that ass of yours-"

"Y-you were staring at my butt!?" Makoto exclaimed.

Let's just say, after a few minutes and a few hands trying to grope Makoto's ass, Haru immediately called the police.

"...That was terrible," Makoto said.

"...Yes it was," Haru said.

"...I guess I should have seen that coming since Rei is the type that admires beauty...so of course he would know someone like that..." Makoto sighed.

"...You okay?" Haru asked.

"...No, my ass was almost grope you know," Makoto sighed.

"...You do have a nice ass though," Haru said.

"You were staring at it too!?" Makoto exclaimed.

Someway or another, Haru and Makoto became great friends.

* * *

 

The next date was hilarious. Turns out, Makoto's friend, Rin, would be the one picking the date this time. This time, however, Rin decided to tag along and made sure Makoto wouldn't get groped again.

"If you picked the guy, why are you worried that he'll grope me?" Makoto asked.

"Well...I never said I knew him personally," Rin said.

"...Where exactly did you find him then?" Makoto asked.

"...I might have find him on craigslist," Rin said.

"C-craigslist!? Who uses craigslist anymore...actually, why are you using craigslist to find me a date!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Relax Mako, I'm sure it'll be fine," Rin said.

The next thing that happened was that the guy showed up, he was taller than Makoto surprisingly, and instead of focusing his attention on Makoto, he was talking to Rin. Makoto would have felt annoyed by that, but he couldn't help but be happy for his friend for finding someone, even though the someone he found was suppose to be with him.

Makoto could hear a bit of a chuckle coming from the kitchen, and Makoto wished for the earth to swallow him whole.

* * *

 

"Makoto, what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"Um...just getting some breakfast before heading to work. Just because I usually come here for my blind dates doesn't mean I can't come here for some me time," Makoto chuckled.

"Sorry...it's...it kinda became a routine to see you only coming here to wait for your date," Haru said.

"I know...well...I thought I might as well break that routine," Makoto chuckled.

"I guess...so...how are you feeling?" Haru asked.

"...Honestly...relieved...it's nice that I'm finally taking a break from those blind dates...even though I have to go to work later, but it's better than having to meet some stranger you don't know and expect something good to happen," Makoto said.

"Well...you met me...aren't I good enough?" Haru asked. He didn't know why he said that, but he wanted Makoto to know that he's there for him.

"...Yeah...I met you...and I don't regret crying in this cafe right in front of you," Makoto said.

"...Same here," Haru said. The two stared at each other for a bit, but Haru could hear the cashier boy telling him that they got some orders. "I better get back to work," Haru sighed.

"Yeah..." Makoto said while looking a bit disappointed.

"...I'll make you an omelette and give you a muffin. Free of charge," Haru said.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I can pay for it," Makoto said.

"Don't care, it's my decision, and I'll do whatever I want, I am the owner after all," Haru said as he walked back towards the kitchen, but not before hearing Makoto laugh and saying how forward he was. If only Haru was a bit more forward with his feelings towards him.

* * *

The next date was a bit of a surprise. Instead of going to the cafe, Makoto found himself in a fancy restaurant with his date. Not only that, but instead of Makoto waiting for his date, he saw that his date was already there.

"Hello, you must be Tachibana-san," the man said.

"Hello, and you must be Tanaka-san, it's a pleasure to meet you," Makoto said.

"Charmed I'm sure," Tanaka said.

"Um...right...um...may I asked why you decided to come here? This place seems very expensive, especially for a blind date like this," Makoto said.

"Don't worry Tachibana-san, I have plenty of money to take my dates here, besides...the...location you suggested in your text was...not really my taste," Tanaka said.

"Oh....well...it's a very nice place though, you should give it a try-"

"Tachibana-san," Tanaka interrupted.

"...Y-yes?"

"I like how kindhearted you are, I really do, but don't waste that good charm of yours on that rundown cafe," Tanaka said.

"H-hey, now you listen here-"

"I don't know, I find that cafe to be very charming and cozy. Makes you feel like you're at home...at least that what some people have told me," a familiar voice said.

"Haru? W-what are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"A friend of mine was sick and begged me to stand in for him, so here I am...I am surprised to see you here though," Haru said, then he looked at Makoto's date, "with someone like him," Haru whispered.

"Y-yeah...I did send a text saying I wouldn't be coming to the cafe for my weekly blind dates, though...I didn't think I would see you at all today," Makoto said.

"Well...I'm glad," Haru said.

Makoto looked at Haru and blushed. He really felt happy to see Haru. He was disappointed that he wouldn't see him at all during his date, but he didn't know why he felt that way.

"Excuse me, but as you can see, we're on a date at the moment, why don't you fetch us some wine since you're here," Tanaka said a bit rudely.

"...Sorry, but my shift is over...and I don't serve dicks. See you later Makoto," Haru said as he left.

"Why I never...can you believe how rude he was to me?" Tanaka asked. Makoto didn't care. He looked at where Haru was leaving and felt a sudden urge to go after him.

Makoto quickly stood up and started getting his things.

"Where are you going!?" Tanaka said.

"...You know what...I only met you for a few minutes...and already I can tell that you really are a dick, I'm leaving...and don't even call me," Makoto said as he left. This time, he was the one who left the date early.

Makoto was outside and when he spotted the familiar mop of black hair, Makoto started running after him. "Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Makoto?" Haru stopped walking and looked at Makoto. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your date?" Haru asked.

"I don't care about that stupid date...I...I care about you...are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine, I can deal assholes like that anytime....but what about you? Are you okay?" Haru asked.

"...No...no I'm not," Makoto said.

"...Wanna go to the cafe and talk about it?" Haru asked.

"...I'd love to," Makoto said. The two started heading towards the cafe and once they were inside and seated, Makoto told Haru his problem. "It's just...I love my friends, I really do...but...I just...I wish they knew I never wanted to go on these blind dates."

"I'm sure they're doing it so you won't feel lonely," Haru said.

"I know...I know...but...I don't want to go on dates with people I don't know...it seems...shady...I...if I wanted to go on dates...I'd rather it be someone I know for awhile at least...I don't know...does that make sense?"

"It does," Haru said.

Makoto looked up at Haru and smiled. "Thanks Haru...you're a great listener," Makoto said.

"Well...I am your own personal therapist. By they way, I'm still waiting for the check," Haru said. Makoto laughed at Haru's little joke. He was surprised to see Haru smiling at him though. It was rare to see Haru smiling, almost as how much it was rare to see him laughing or making a joke. Makoto thinks he's the first person to see this side of Haru, and he honestly feels proud.

"...Makoto," Haru said.

"...Yes...Haru?"

"...When's your next day off?" Haru asked.

"Um...this Saturday...why?" Makoto felt his heart beating very fast. He wondered if Haru was asking him out on a date, or maybe if he wanted to hang out, whatever it was, Makoto was excited.

"...I'm going to set you up on another date," Haru said.

"...Huh?" Makoto felt his heart stop.

"Don't worry...I'm sure you know this guy...and I'm sure he'll treat you right," Haru said.

"Oh...um...t-thank you Haru," Makoto said. He felt a bit disappointed. For whatever reason, he kinda wished that Haru was his date. Makoto didn't understand why he felt that way, but he didn't care.

"Makoto...don't look disappointed, this date will be your very last one and your first best one," Haru said.

Makoto didn't understand what Haru meant, but he decided to accept the offer and wait for his upcoming date on Saturday. Even though Haru told him to not feel disappointed, Makoto couldn't help but feel sad that it wasn't with Haru.

* * *

Makoto came into the cafe, but was surprised that no one was around. Makoto realized that the cafe was closed for the day, but the door was open.

"Um...Haru? You here? You didn't set all of this up just for this date did you?" Makoto asked.

"Of course I did," Haru's voice suddenly said.

"Gah! d-don't scare me like that," Makoto said.

"Sorry," Haru smiled. Makoto looked at the table and realized that it was set up very elegantly, wish a rose centerpiece on the table.

"W-what is all of this?" Makoto asked. He then looked up and realized that Haru wasn't wearing his chef's outfit. "...Wait...so you mean..."

"Yep."

"That means...you...you're actually my..."

"Yep."

"So...does that mean...you have the same...f-feelings as me?"

"Yes, now shut up and sit down, the food is going to get cold, and do you know how early I woke up just to set everything up?" Haru huffed, feeling a bit annoyed at how slow Makoto was.

"...Haru...you really are so straightforward," Makoto laughed. He sat down and the two started eating and talking. Makoto felt happy that his date was Haru after all.

"So," Haru held Makoto's hand and gave it a squeeze as both he and Makoto started blushing, "was this date okay?"

"...It's better than okay, it's perfect," Makoto smiled. Haru smiled with him and the two continued to enjoy each other's company.

After the date was over, both Makoto and Haru agreed on a second date, but not after Haru kissed Makoto on the lips. "...Since I'm not busy at the moment...you wanna come over to my place and...hang out?" Haru asked.

"I'd love to," Makoto smiled. He was glad this date wasn't a total train wreck.


End file.
